


Suffer in Silence

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [243]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Dementia, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7810840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We are friends and have devoted every aspect of our lives to Damien and his ascension."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suffer in Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 17 August 2016  
> Word Count: 232  
> Prompt: nourish  
> Summary: "We are friends and have devoted every aspect of our lives to Damien and his ascension."  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately eleven weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was supposed to focus on Margot and Veronica. Even in my own headcanon, I'm not entirely sure that she knows that Veronica is John's daughter. And I'll be honest that I half-expected the words to appear on my monitor that she admitted to knowing this information all these years. I guess that means my headcanon is leaning toward her knowing the truth.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"Why did you never bring her around when she was little?"

Margot's question startles Ann from her thoughts and her book. "I'm sorry?"

"Veronica. John spoke of her often, and the boys talked for years afterward about that one party of hers where everyone went barefoot."

Ann chuckles softly at the memory. "I haven't thought about that party in years." She swallows thickly at the loss that still tugs at her heart. "I had no idea John talked about her."

"We were new friends when Alissa died, and I mourned her loss by your side. Why would you think that I wouldn't want to be involved in Veronica's life?"

"You had the boys to deal with, and I remember John saying they were a handful and a half. I didn't want to impose--"

"Lies! I know you better than that, Ann Rutledge. We are friends and have devoted every aspect of our lives to Damien and his ascension."

Ann shrugs then, suddenly uncomfortable with this line of questioning. "It's not something I can share easily, Margot. Not even after all these years. It's a burden I have to bear silently and alone. I've come to accept that, and I hope that you can do the same."

Margot stares at her for a long moment, then slowly nods. "I don't like it, but I suppose I'll have to learn to live with it."


End file.
